guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Melandru's Resilience
Does this mean that if you have, say 4, conditions/hexes on you, you'll have +12 health regen? — ::Amont:: 12:37, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :Yes, but remember that health regeneration and degeneration is capped at 10 arrows/pips, and will not exceed that. - Greven 12:43, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::If a new condition/hex is added after you enter the stance, are three more pips added to your health regen? I am bobo :::Yes. The regeneration isn't set when you enter the stance, it updates as you gain or lose conditions and hexes. --68.142.14.80 15:55, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Does it give you +3 health regen and +1 energy regen for each condition AND hex, or for each condition OR hex? ie. if I have 2 conditions and 1 hex on me, will i get +3 health regen and +1 energy regen (because i have 1 combination of 1 condition and 1 hex), or will i get +9 health and +3 energy regen(because i have 2 conditions+1 hex)? 62.165.96.134 11:13, 27 August 2006 (CDT) "for each Condition ****and**** Hex you are suffering." 2 conditions + 1 hex = 9hp regen, 3 energy regen. Just read the skill carefully, its all there. Too bad Martyr is Elite. This skill would RULE if it weren't. Oh well.--Token Cleric 17:26, 2 October 2006 (CDT) : Resilient Was Xiko should give you +2 health regen per condition. I assume what you want to do is take all conditions from your allies, but not have them kill you. Also, this skill has the ability to remove some when you drop her ashes. StatMan 09:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) :: +3 health regen now since after the February 2007 patch. Draw Conditions maybe?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:16, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Usage Is this skill used at all? I rarely see it in pvp. This+Draw conditions and other conceptualizations are nice, but none of them seem too practical. M s4 17:40, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :No. --Fyren 23:42, 8 May 2007 (CDT) That can be hardly a definitive answer, I'm sure there are people out there who use it in PvP, I've seen several PvE builds too (not to mention I've seen it in AB as well). :If you play RA or PvE long enough, you'll probably see every skill used at least once, but that's not what he meant. --Fyren 22:18, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Bah. This skill is so underused. Sure it doesnt REMOVE them, but it does give you incrediable survival power for its duration if you get hammered with condition sins/warriors and/or hex mesmers/necros.--68.231.224.158 17:53, 29 May 2007 (CDT) I need to remember to log in -_- --Ryudo 17:53, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :Health regen saves no man. This skill requires significant WS investment to be useful. This skill only works on your self. Need I go on? — Skuld 18:00, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Lol, saves my ass plenty. Nothing funnier than looking at your screen saying "oh, I have -10 degen *click* yay, now I have +10 regen!" You saying that a difference of 40 hp per second isnt good? -_-. As for significant investment, I use it a war, my war has no str skills, str sucks since I have 2 sundering attacks, so I pump it up to 9 no problem. getting it up to rank 9 to save my ass from trappers/condition wars/ mesmer hex spammers/necro hex spammers/ anything that puts a hex or condition on me? Plus the fact it pays for its self energy wise and then some, its E-management/hp regen/ degen counter/ "go rush forward and eat all the hexes/conditons so my casters stay alive, all wrapped up into 1 slot on my skillbar; allowing me to still take FIVE attacks, shield stance, and heal sig? Meanwhile the enemies are still trying to figure out "wtf, he has 6 hexes/3 conditions on him and his hp is going up" (lets see, thats 9x3=27 regen to counter the degen? not to mention stupid energy) my eles blow them all away and my monk mops up w/e is left after the 15 seconds of MR is over. Wow. What a P.O.S. skill. Dont even give me that mending touch shit, it does nothing for hexes. and purge sig is easy to intruppt and only saves you once every 20 seconds.--Ryudo 04:22, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Health regen saves no man, which is why so many people use Troll, SoR, Healing Breeze, and Restful Breeze, eh?--Ryudo 13:20, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :SoR saves because of the 40 armor. Guess where people use Troll and Restful? On ganks, against NPCs who are very predictable and aren't going to pull out dshot or something on you. -Auron 13:33, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::Only PvE, RA, and Split/Gank Rangers use Troll. Once again I will bring up not bleedin to death :p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:55, 1 June 2007 (CDT) I used this at 9 in WS, 12 in HP, and the rest in divine... My team made it past RA all the way to TA, and I got 2 Glad Points. Just use draw conditions and the 150HP heals and its good... 76.170.11.100 :I've won matches in RA with echo mending, RA does not make a skill good. Lord of all tyria 14:36, 1 June 2007 (CDT) If it keeps an entire team alive against 2 BoA 'sins (before the nerf), then I think it works. :I've monked against 4 (seriously), Shield of Absorption. Lord of all tyria 14:42, 1 June 2007 (CDT) And yet, thats not what were talking about. ::Correct, the point is that this skill is inferior to numerous other elites, such as blessed light. Lord of all tyria 14:48, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::Pending the Situation :/ I'm just saying that it works perfectly fine, though they are better ones for other situations. 76.170.11.100 14:50, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Psh, name a situation where blight is worse than this? Crappy elites like Melandrus Resilience is why you only see BA/BHA rangers in serious PvP, because those are the only ones that don't suck copiously. ::::I played my ranger in PvE for over a year looking for good elites and not finding any, so I got bored of playing him. When NF came out and brought Burning Arrow with it, my ranger finally had something to do (other than enraged lunge pet builds, which got boring after a year). I took every elite I capped for a whirl, and was firmly unimpressed by any of them... ANet said they were going to buff rangers, but I've yet to see said buff. -Auron 14:55, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I dunno, I kinda like BHA. Prepared is nice for PvE...BA is standard. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:40, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Alright, so mending touch doesn't remove hexes. Does this? So you have 6 regen, does that mean its ok to attack through Price of Failure and Reckless Haste? Leave the hex removal TO YOUR MONKS and bring a decent elite like BHA. M s4 18:43, 1 June 2007 (CDT) First off, it would be rather stupid for me to use BA or BHA considering I'm a warrior ( did anyone read my paragraph? shield stance and heal sig, hello?) Second, Monks arent God, and if this saves them from having to remove a ton of hexes/conditions, then they just have that much extra energy. Also, please find me a monk that carries 6 hex removal with them, hm? I personally think that this skill gives warriors the best combined survivablity vs hexes AND conditions. No, it wont completly heal the results of empathy, but its a shitload better than anything else you can bring to counter these. My warrior is almost always hexed/condition by something, and considering the fact that there are 3 other ppl on the team, and the monk probably only has two hex removal at the most, having a build that allows you to do decent damage and take (if played correctly and in most situtations) zero damage from most Hexs/conditions, and in fact turn that into healing, I'd say thats alot better than simply taking yet another attack. Ok, so say you dont use this skill. What (besides a monk) would you take then to counter massive amounts of hexes and conditions as a warrior? And yes, I do take a monk in pvp, but this reduces their load by alot. Monks, imagine rarely having to worry about de-hexing/ taking off conditions off of your #1 damage absorber? And again, I fail to see how having +10 regen instead of -10 degen can possibly be called weak. --Ryudo 21:37, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :"Purge Signet." -Auron 22:08, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::Look at it this way Ryudo, why use Melandru and waste your elite, when you could be using Evis or BA? Killing helps monks far more then self-healing does. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:07, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Bah. Guess I'm the only one that can really see the potential of this skill. You know what? yall keep taking purge sig, and enjoy the intruppts. I'll keep crushing everything I see.--Ryudo 07:03, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :That's what I say when I play burst sin :) It doesn't take much to crush everything you see, especially if you're doing it with mela resilience instead of an IAS or natural stride etc. -Auron 07:18, 2 June 2007 (CDT) I'd like to point out that Melandru's Resilience can be stopped by anything that cancels stances. Resilient Was Xiko is a much better choice for spell casters since it can't be cancelled by an opponent, and is a non-elite. The three bad things about Xiko is the one second cast time, it doesn't provide energy regen, and it takes away all benefit from your weapon and offhand. StatMan 07:59, 7 June 2007 (CDT) I think Resilience is a great elite, but I'll admit that it's mostly useful for melee characters. Leeroythefeared 19:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Using this skill right after i capped it possible glitch On the dragons lair mission i was doing cap runs and i put points into wild survival for this skill and i was using it on my warrior ranger and guess what the there was no regen, i did have another eliete skill (hundred blades) i was using it in the facet of chaos lair, and ebven when i was hexxed it did nothing, and these were NONE degen hexs, i was weilding a vampiric sword, if that would help anything. did you still have the degen from your vampiric sword? also isn't there a chamber with health degeneration in the dragons lair mish? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 12:59, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Enviromental effects from the chaos world are not considered hexes or conditions. Melandru's does not help vs tar either. StatMan 07:57, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Buff Incoming buff...+4 regen/ recharge reduced to 15 seconds in the June balance update...sweet.... --Ryudo 03:19, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Which actually makes it worth an elite slot. I'd rather use Resilient Was Xiko with its current stats. At least you can keep that up indefinitely and not waste an elite. But with the coming buff I might actually make something using MR. — Lunarbunny 02:41, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::This is the umpteenth time i've seen people talk about an upcoming update. Did I miss something?— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 02:47, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::yeah check the official wiki under gaile news for the latest shit list - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:01, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Damn, this skill is actually useful now 82.19.1.186 04:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::U thought this skill wasn't useful???? My W/R uses it as it's core skill and it's brilliant! Leeroythefeared 14:40, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I wouldn't use Resilient Was Xiko personally because it denies you use of your weapon, plus, as a warrior, you would lose your shield bonus. But, I do see your point. I use this skill alot already, so this is really good news. Running it at 9 WS (which I do) you can keep up indefinitely, and as a stance theres no chance of interrupts. Very good news. --Ryudo : I'm loving this buff so far. Any ele that tries to constantly burn you with Mark of Rodgort are ineffective now because you'll gain +8 regen from both the hex and the burning condition, leaving you with 1 point of regen to spare :) Also very powerful for W/Rs for countering those pesky assassins that spam conditions. --SavageX 02:12, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yeh, the best part about that is you can't do anything to kill the ele because you've wasted your elite to counter the degen instead of countering the ele. -Auron 02:18, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::: Bah, there are more uses for this elite beyond just that example. Also, you make it sound like a player is gimped if he doesn't use his elite for offense instead of defense. Killing a fire ele with a warrior isn't exactly hard, depending on the build of course.--SavageX 05:42, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::: There ARE uses for this. But it isn't the ultimate save your butt skill everytime. It works in PvE, RA, AB. I've used it in AB, since AB is so chaotic, and people don't know how to make a team to cover their bases. It is nice to have 6 hexes on you and 4 conditions, and then have +10 health regen. Yes, I know that I wasted an elite and couldn't kill any of the 5 players that were attacking. BUT it was AB. AB isn't about killing, or about surviving. Its about capping, so while a group of 5 people were trying to kill me, the rest of my team could cap. PS, show me the ultimate elite for warriors that is good in all situations, so I can cap it and use it and forget about making builds. StatMan 02:54, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Useless before, still useless. Arshay Duskbrow 05:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :agreed. 67.162.10.70 13:43, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Nope, its great now, this is really the only thing to run in RA ;) At least until people cotton on and start bringing more stance removal, enjoy it while it lasts :) http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:Mo/R_Resilient_Boon_Monk have fun — Skuld 13:26, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::Stance removal is a real long shot unless it's just a Dervish with wild blow. People in RA rarely bring enchantment removal to begin with. 67.162.10.70 22:59, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::Well just the other day I came up against a wild strike assassin — Skuld 03:55, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::::And lost ofc. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 03:57, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::::The main reason the assassin had Wild Strike was probably because it's the fastest recharging Off-Hand Attack. The fastest attack chain is Jagged Strike, Wild Strike, Death Blossom. That's what I tend to use on my assassin for PvE. --Curse You 15:50, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::::People in RA suck. Expect Wild Blow/Strike. 75.162.249.202 16:34, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::For a good time try taking a monk/ranger into RA with MelRes as the elite :D--Zev 21:22, 7 July 2007 (CDT)